bigbrothersimulationfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Simulation 21
This is the twentyfirst season of the completely random Big Brother Simulation. The show started on the 9th of September in 2027 and concluded on the 19th of November the same year. Episodes were broadcast on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. Monday's episodes featured the HoH Competition and the Nomination Ceremony. Thursday's episode featured the PoV Competition and the Veto Ceremony. Fridays episode featured the live vote and eviction and the start of the next Head of Household competition (though sometimes it featured the whole HoH competition and thus making the following Monday episode not feature the competition). The live season premiere was broadcast on a Thursday with the following Friday episode featuring footage from the first night in the house and the first Head of Household competition. A special Saturday episode was broadcast on October 16th for an extra eviction. This season hosted the finale on a Friday unlike most seasons which host the finale on a special Saturday night broadcast. This season did not feature any huge twists that implemented the game as previous seasons has. The first twist came in week 3 where America was tasked to vote for which of the two post-veto nominees to save. America got 24 hours to vote, and the houseguest with the most votes got saved from eviction. The Head of Household then had to name a replacement nominee on the live broadcast. America voted to save Olivia, who was then replaced by Howie by the Head of Household, Jason. Howie was then evicted from the game in a 6-4 vote against Kenaley. The next twist came right after the week 5 eviction. Per usual a Head of Household competition was held, where Sharry won the title. Right after the competition, Sharry was called into the Diary Room and told that this week was going be unlike any previous weeks. It was then revealed to her that her initial two nominees were going to be the final nominees. The day after, a special live eviction episode was broadcast where the events of the previous 24 hours where shown. Sharry ultimately nominated Haleigh and Ramsey for eviction with Ramsey being evicted in a 4-3 vote. During week 8 it was revealed to the public that one of the four jurors were going to be re-entering the game. The viewing public had to vote for which juror they believed should re-enter the game and have another shot at winning. After Angie's eviction it was revealed to the rest of the house that a houseguest were to enter the house. It was subsequently revealed that Haleigh had won the vote when she entered the house shortly after. It was revealed that Haleigh had received 35.7% of the overall vote. The season ended after 72 days, the shortest season since season 13, which was a special over the summer season. In the end, Kryssie Ridolfi won the grand prize after beating out Lewis Flanagan in a 4-3 vote. The jury was scaled down to only 7 houseguest unlike the regular 9 houseguests. This season was also the first, and only, regular Big Brother season of the year. The regular spring season was axed this year due to the expensive year previously with two regular seasons, where one was a over 100 day All-Stars season, and one Celebrity season. Due to this, the spring season was axed and only the fall season aired. The Celebrity Big Brother season did air as the year before during June and July. Houseguests Voting History Kenaley was voted America's Favorite Houseguest